No Matter Where
by Xenocryst
Summary: No matter how far, No matter how long, my heart will always be yours.  Please R&R. Oneshot to lighten your Nanofate spirit.


**No matter.**

**Inspired:** Butterfly 69

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

No matter how far, No matter how long, my heart will always be yours.

_**(No matter where) **_

"Ahhh, look, its Testarossa-sama, the basketball delinquent!" squealed the girls as the infamous blonde delinquent walked in the school gate with her uniform in a mess, and her bag thrown over her left shoulder. She carelessly walked towards the school building chewing her gum and listening to loud booming music.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Fate halted and stared angrily at the short portly teacher who was blocking her way. The teacher was not surprisingly very scared, however he continued with his speech. "Young lady, would you mind fixing your uniform, throwing that gum out and stop listening to music." "Shut it baldy," the delinquent snarled back. "Young lady, you ought to correct your attitude." he replied, ignoring the blonde's glare. "Move it, our I'll make you move!"  
>"Y-You…Deten-"<br>"Seriously it's you again, Testarossa-san" Hearing the elegant voice the students, as well as the teacher and Fate turned to see the school president, Takamachi Nanoha. The students squeal changed from "Testarossa sama, to Takamachi sama"

"You've just got out of suspension and you still carry that attitude with you." Nanoha stated as she walked towards the speechless blonde, and shook her head in disapproval.  
>"Your tie. Loose. Your shirt, first three buttons. Unbuttoned. Your sleeves. Rolled up. Seriously?"<p>

"I'll take care of this, sensei." The brunette said as she dragged Fate towards the detention room.

"Alright, Takamachi san."

_**(No matter where)**_

"Ahh…"

"Don't tell me you got in trouble on purpose because you wanted me to do this."

"No…I"

Inside the Detention room, Fate was pushed onto the desk, Nanoha on top, giving her kisses all over her body. "Nanoha…" "Mou, Fate-chan, you're so desperate these days." "I…"  
><em>When I'm not with you, I feel empty. When you don't touch me, I feel cold. When I don't see you I can't breathe. Of course I'm desperate. <em>

"Tell me, how you dress…is that for me as well? So I can take it off easier?" Nanoha said in a sexy tone, while licking her lips.  
>Fate blushed and placed her arm on her face to hide it.<br>"You're so cute." Nanoha said as she smiled.

During their act, Nanoha glanced over at the clock and sighed. "I have a meeting now."  
>"Y-You have to g-go?" Fate said in between her pants.<p>

"You don't me to go? Then tell me." Nanoha said with her signature devil smile that only Fate has seen.

"I-I-I…D-Don't go.." Fate stuttered out, her face in a full blush as she avoided eye contact with Nanoha.

"You're making me miss my meeting, better take responsibility ne?" Nanoha winked, and then continued what she was doing.

_Nanoha is the daughter of the headmistress,Takamachi Momoka, to tell you the truth, me an Orphan, she is out of my reach. But to be able to see her, to flinch at her every touch and to love her, there is nothing more I want, honestly there isn't._

_**(No matter where)**_

Nanoha stood outside the headmistress's door, waiting for her to be called in. Waiting patiently, she pondered about her relationship with Fate. She loved Fate, her every smile, her shy inner strength despite her strong demeanor, her laugh, everything, she loved everything about the blonde delinquent. While she was deep in thought she couldn't hear her mother's voice calling her in and as a result the older woman opened the door herself.

"Nanoha-chan?" Momoka questioned with a subtle devious smile.

Nanoha awoke from her day dream with a fright and a blush. "Sorry okaasan." She answered with her head held down as she followed her mother into the office.

Momoka sat back in her armchair and leaned forward on her desk to face Nanoha and give her a sense of seriousness. "You've got to stop your relationship with that delinquent." Her tone was serious and strict. Despite that Nanoha stated a clear and assertive "No." No hesitation was shown.

"Sigh, Nanoha chan…your studies…they're going down the drain. You were first placed six months ago…before you met her…now look at you…not even in the top 3…you're 4th"

"It's got nothing to do with her! I'll study harder. I promise. I don't even think about her that of-" Nanoha said in desperation

"Don't tell me you weren't thinking about her just then."

"I-I"

"Sigh. Even if you don't want to separate, think about her."

"What?" Nanoha looked at her mother in confusion.

"She's been chosen to be in the National Basketball team."

"T-That's great. That's her dream! I-"

"But…her training's going to be in USA and after-"

"S-She's leaving Japan?"

"Yeah…after her training in USA, the team's going to compete in the world tournament…"

"How long is thi-"

"…training plus competitions…5 years until she returns…"

"I-I-I'll wait." Tears started forming in Nanoha's eyes, and her mother instantly placed her own her hand on top of her daughter's.

"Do you really think she would want you waiting? Yes she'll get her dream but she won'd excel in it if she keeps thinking about you. Then she'll live her life all sad and can't find someone else because of you. Is this really what you want? It's up to you. She won't be able to go and fulfill her dream if she knows you-"

"I KNOW….I know…I-I know…" Nanoha's eyes welled in tears, and it kept coming and coming.

_**(No matter where)**_

"Nanoha!" Fate said in excitement as she headed over to the tree Nanoha settled upon.

"Fate-chan you're here…" Nanoha said, her eyes focusing on the ground. A morbid aura embraced the brunette and the blonde sensed it immediately.

"Nanoha…are you okay?" Fate said in concern as she bent down to see Nanoha's face.

"Fate…let's break up." Fate's heart stopped beating…it stopped just to see if she had heard what she thought she'd never hear.

"What? Why?"

"You've heard about the 5 years trip you're going on right?"

"Don't tell me…our bond is this weak?"

"Oh, come on! Our love is nothing but a temporary infatuation towards each other. It's stupid."

"Is that how you see it?"

"Who wouldn't? I've lost interest in you after figuring that out." Nanoha said, her head still hung down.

"Fine…if I can prove to you that it's not a passing infatuation, will you consider loving me again?"

"How are you going to do that?"

"It's a secret." Fate grinned.

"I don't love you anymore, nor will I love you again."

"I'll make you."

"Sigh you don't get it."

Fate smiled. "Will you love me again if I can show you it's not a temporary love?"

Nanoha ignored the ignorant blonde and walked away briskly not turning back once. Once Nanoha left her sight, Fate started crying inside, her hands trembled but she kept her façade. _Nanoha..you were the only one that believed in me when everyone else ignored me. They said I would never become a basketball player…but you cheered for me, was there for me whenever , wherever. I still remember our first meeting…I was clenching my teeth in anger, sitting on the steps on the gym in the rain…you stood by me and covered me with an umbrella. You said…"Who cares what other thinks, just work hard, stop giving up and believe in your strength." _

"I need to me somebody so that I can match you…Nanoha…wait for me."

_**(No matter where)**_

Since that day, Nanoha avoided and ignored Fate, till the day Fate finally left to execute her dream of becoming a famous basketball player…and to be a somebody…for Nanoha.

_**(No matter where)**_

Three years had passed, and Nanoha still had a certain blonde occupying her head, every day and night, even though it was the day of graduation.

"Ah, Takamachi sama," a girl from the art committee said as she patted Nanoha on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Yes?"

"Um…I have something for you…from Testarossa sama" the girl said as she handed Nanoha a wrapped rectangle item.

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha looked in surprise, as she hesitantly received the present.

"Yup, she told me to hand it to you on your graduation day. Even since she made her mind to go to USA, she started coming to our club and each day, she would ask me to teach her new techniques, and that's how she created that." She said as she pointed to the object in Nanoha's hand.

"See you…Take good care of that Takamachi sama." She said as she ran off.

Nanoha swiftly unwrapped the gift and saw the most beautiful painting ever. She knew how much work and effort had gone into this. Taking into account that the blonde did not know how to draw or paint and how lazy Fate can get, she cried. The painting was of their first encounter in the rain. It was the start of a new love. It was the spark that lit up their life. Nanoha held the painting close to her heart and kissed it. _Baka._

_**(No matter where)**_

_Five years later._

Nanoha lost count of the days, every day seems the same without her Fate. Enrolling into a prestigious university, Nanoha spent her days studying to be a lawyer. She had bought her own apartment from small fundings from her parents. Fate's painting hung on her wall and each day before going to university or work she would kiss it. Each night, Nanoha would turn on the TV to see Fate's games live, occasionally she would trace her fingers on the TV and follow Fate, and give kisses to the TV. Yes, she missed her that much.

But tonight, tonight was different, because tonight was the final game, and Japan made it in. Nanoha hastily switched on the TV, sat on her bed with her teddy bear. In actual fact it was Fate's. Nanoha…how would you say this…she stole it, right before Fate left.

The game started and Fate had no trouble whatsoever intercepting the ball and slam dunking it each time. No one was as fast as her. Then there was a huge thump, the cameras zoomed in to the origination of the sound and found Fate the star player on the ground. Her head started bleeding as well as her leg, and it looked like she sprained her left arm. While she was taken to medical treatment, one girl from the opposing team winked at Fate and had the most evil smile on her face. Nanoha saw it. The brunette ran to the TV and started caressing Fate. The first half ended and the opposition was winning by far.

During the second half Japan wasn't making any process. They seemed like they weren't going to win. After Fate sat out, their team seemed to have lost their concentration and co ordination. Surprisingly, Fate conversed with her coach and was back in the game, despite her injuries she kept going. The girl who pushed Fate before tried to again, but instead Fate dodged and she fell to the ground. "Come on team! Get it together!" she yelled. After that Japan was on a roll, scoring goals and intercepting. They were catching up.

There was only 20 seconds left on the clock, they were at tie at the moment. The opposing them had to ball and they dribbled it towards their goal, was about to shoot, when Japan intercepted. The ball was passed to Fate. 3 seconds left. She risked it from the end of the court she threw the ball and it circled the edge of the hoop…and went it. They had won.

Nanoha cheered while holding onto the teddy, until she saw Fate being kissed by one of her teammates. She slumped back down on her bed, her head resting between her knees. _Who am I kidding, she's so famous now, who would want me._

**"So how did it feel Testarossa san, being the captain of the winning team?"**

**"I don't know if anything can make me happier."**

_I guess nothing can make you happier…not even me._****

**"Your fall looked pretty bad, I mean you're still bleeding. How did you manage to get up again?"**

_I met it's something like, I had to do it for my teammates…especially the one that kissed me._

" **W-"**

Nanoha switched off the television, she didn't want to know she was forgotten, she was selfish, she knew it, she was the one that pushed Fate away and now she expected Fate to come back to her. It wasn't going to happen, is what she thought.

_**(No matter where) **_

The fifth day passed after the final game and Nanoha turned on the TV to watch the news. Right then there was a recording of Fate's final words. This time Nanoha listened.

"**Your fall looked pretty bad, I mean you're still bleeding. How did you manage to get up again?" **

"**Who cares what other thinks, just work hard, stop giving up and believe in your strength. These words were given to be and it stayed in my heart."**

**"By Who?"**

**"By my angel….angelish devil, actually." **Nanoha giggled and placed her hands over her mouth.** "She believed in me, and I never stopped loving her, every single day I would think about her, every single second actually. During the game, she was all that I could actually think about. My dream has always been this, but it's also to be someone worthy of her…Nanoha I love you." Fate had a deep blush pasted on her face and the crowd cheered. **

Nanoha smiled for the first time since Fate left, and the first time she cried tears of joy.

_**(No matter where) **_

"Guess what Nanoha chan!"

"Yes?"

"Our special guest today is none other than Testarossa Fate! Her car's just parked in front of the campus…speak of the devil." Nanoha's friend, Hayate exclaimed as she pointed to the blonde who was walking towards Nanoha.

"I'm back Nanoha, so can I have my answer now?" Fate asked as she took off her sunglasses.

"_Will you love me again if I can show you it's not a temporary love?"_ "No!" Nanoha exclaimed rather bluntly.

Fate was shock and she had a slight frown on her face. "Oh…ok" She said as she walked back towards her car. Nanoha grabbed the blonde's sleeve and pulled her back for an embrace, while whispering in Fate's ears. " I never stopped loving you, so how can I love you again?" Fate's ears starting burning up like the rest of her body. "Nanoha…" "Shut up and kiss me, I've been…waiting for too long." Fate leaned in an kissed Nanoha, triggering tears from both of their eyes.

_"I love you Fate."_

_**(No matter where) **_

"Tell me, Fate-chan." Nanoha stared as she stared intensively at the last piece of cookie then at Fate whose eyes were shimmering.

"How would you take the cookie if I held your right hand?" Nanoha said as she intertwined Fate's right hand with hers.

Fate blushed at the sudden touch.

"I-I would take it with my left." The blonde said.

"Then, what if I took your left hand?" Nanoha said as she proceeded to do the same action she did before but with Fate's left hand.

"I'll use my mouth then." Fate said.

"What if I took you mouth?" Nanoha smirked.

"How would you do that?"

"Easy." Nanoha leaned in and kissed Fate, earning a shock blush.

Seconds later Nanoha broke the kiss, and asked again. "How would you take that cookie if I had your lips?" Nanoha smiled, expecting to see a confused and blushing Fate. However what she got was a half blushing smirking Fate.

"Rather than the cookie…I'll rather eat you."

Nanoha blushed.


End file.
